There is a need in many microwave applications for providing RF interconnections between adjacent circuit boards. Conventional techniques for interconnecting circuit boards include the use of cables. The disadvantages to these methods include increased size, weight, and cost.
This invention offers a new, compact approach to microwave packaging. Separate, individual hybrids and RF electronic subsystem assemblies can now be packaged vertically, saving valuable real estate. Other techniques for providing vertical bends in interconnections require several process steps and a more permanent attachment such as epoxies and solders.
This invention provides the capability to create low cost, easy to assemble and easy to repair multi-layered stacked microwave hybrid assemblies. Other transmission interconnects require a more permanent attachment such as solders and epoxies and have narrower operating frequency bandwidth.